nexusresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reigns
Setting This source material chronicles the history of a dynasty of monarchs. It mainly focuses on the king and his dealings with both the Devil and the Spirit of the Fallen. The kings and their family: * Baudouin * Baudouin II * Baudouin III * Baudouin IV * Baudouin V * Baudouin VI * Baudouin VII * Baudouin VIII * Baudouin the Bigot * Baudouin the Sorcerer * Edward * Edward II * Edward III * Edward IV * Edward V * Edward VI * Edward VII * Edward the Patron * Edward the Writer * George * George II * George III * George IV * George V * George the Ancient * George the Devil * Gerald * Gerald II * Gerald III * Gerald IV * Gerald V * Gerald VI * Gerald VII * Harry * Harry II * Harry III * Harry IV * Harry V * Harry VI * Harry VII * Harry VIII * Harry the Father * Harry the One-Handed * Harry the Wicked * Harry the Wise * James * James II * James III * James IV * James the Doomed * James the Greedy * James the Lover * James the Target * James the Young * Jest the Seer * John the Grizzled * Prince Jest (Harry the Father's son) * Prince Jest II (Gerald VI's son) * Prince John (William IV's son) * Queen Filisia (William the Devious' wife) * Queen Filisia II (William IV's wife) * Queen Joan (Baudouin V's wife) * Queen Laurentia (Jest the Seer's wife) * Queen Laurentia II (George the Ancient's wife) * Queen Laurentia III (Harry the One-Handed's wife) * Queen Lucy (William's wife) * Queen Lucy II (Gerald VI's wife) * Queen Vivian (Harry the Father's wife) * Queen Vivian II (Harry the VII's wife) * Robert * Robert (Queen Lucy's brother and traitor) * Robert II * Robert III * Robert IV * Robert V * Robert VI * Robert VII * Robert the Trump * Thomas * William * William II * William III * William IV * William V * William the Bold * William the Creepy * William the Crusader * William the Devious Members of the Court: * Archbishop of Ostwald * Archbishop of Pontune * Archbishop of Saint Angelion * Arnauld of Ostwald (a clumsy prophet) * Ben Maimon (a doctor) * Boon (a peasant) * Borhat Loosetongue (a jester) * Brodus of Valambun (a clumsy prophet) * Devil (he cursed the ruling dynasty with a death after each of his visits) * Fate (a messenger bird) * Father Patrick * Father Quill * General Pollon * Gotfried Brandon * Gotfried Writhe (a minstrel) * Graham Loostongue (a jester) * Junius Loosetongue (a jester and chief entertainment officer) * Justice Henry (an executioner) * Kloc (a skeleton in the dungeon * Lady Leana (a witch) * Lady Selwige * Loon the Seer (a fortuneteller) * Lord Jest * Lord Parker * Master Argos of Merep (a scientist) * Master Arn de Villa Nova (a doctor) * Master Cromwell (a guild master) * Miss Birmin * Piaw (a messenger bird) * Pipin (a messenger bird) * Princess Mushtaree (a foreign trader) * Randall (a painter) * Rex (a dog and messenger of the Devil) * Saint Armand * Satan (also known as The Devil) * Sir Ademar * Sir Gotfried * Sir John * Sister Melusin (a school headmistress) * Spirit of the Fallen (a spirit bound to the dynasty of the ruling kings) * Sylbourgh the Lone Wolf (a viking) * Victor (a skeleton in the dungeon) * Whisperer (a spy) * Wulfa (a werewolf)